This invention relates to flow line connections and more particularly to a fitting for intercoupling fluid conduits.
Couplings have heretofore been proposed for providing connections between fluid conduits, as exemplified in Waters U.S. Pat. No. 738,503, issued Sept. 8, 1903, Leadbetter U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,711, issued Apr. 22, 1958, Noll U.S. Pat. No. ,529,098, issued Nov. 7, 1950 and Roos U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,367, issued Oct. 6, 1970. Couplings such as these involve the use of a flow line having male and female connector elements. Connection between the male and female elements can be accomplished by a coupling ring. The coupling ring typically includes an annular base which sits within a channel formed in the male or female member, and an annular locking leg which extends outwardly at an angle from the base. During insertion of the male element into the female element, the locking leg is compressed and eventually springs outwardly into locking engagement with a locking recess in the other element to prevent separation of the male and female elements. An O-ring seal may be interposed between the elements to provide a fluid seal.
Snap-in couplings of this type can be quickly and easily assembled without the need for special tools. The present invention contemplates the use of this type of coupling in a fitting for vehicle brake systems to obtain a dependably secure connection with a coupling ring sufficiently flexible to facilitate axial convergence of the male and female elements.
The present invention also envisions a coupling of this type which can be easily disassembled without completely removing the female connector element from its associated fluid conduit.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel tube fitting for air brake systems or the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel snap-in coupling which is easily assembled to provide a reliably strong connection.
It is another object of the invention to provide a coupling ring for use in a novel snap-in coupling joint which facilitates the initial coupling action while being highly resistant toward uncoupling forces.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel snap-in coupling which is easily disassembled without requiring complete removal of the female element from its associated fluid conduit.